Short storys
by andre.andersen.921
Summary: Different short storys. I might continue some of them if i get some inspiration, but i dont think i will. Mostly just written to get them out of my head. First chapter is a idiotic story bout Harry, dementors and cheering charms.


Yea, so this thing's been stuck in my brain since I read a story where Harry used the cheering charm to master the patronus.

And it was annoying so i had to get it down on paper.

Hogwarts, great hall, dinner, sometime during third year.

"REMUS!" Harry Potter came running at full tilt through the doors to the great hall halfway through dinner, which wasn't _that_ weird. No, what was weird was that he had a grin so huge that is was threatening to split his face of in the middle. He actually seemed kinda hyper and delusional.

He ran straight up to the teacher table and stood there panting for air.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" Remus had a hint of worry in his voice, after all, Harry was never happy. Well, he was happy, sometimes, rarely, almost never, and when he was he usually had a hard piece of wood between his legs. Ugh, bad mental picture. The whole school was looking at them by now, even the other teachers was wondering what was happening. Except for Snape of course, he was sneering at no one in particular. Ah, who am i kidding, he was sneering at Harry.

"I was working on the patronus charm earlier, and well, i figured i had no memory happy enough to power it, after all, i was abused my whole life by my relatives, and have had attempts at my life every year at hogwarts, so i haven't had time to make happy memories." Harry was still deliriously happy when he said this, but he was about the only one, except for the Slytherins and Snape of course. The other teachers and students had looks of horror on their faces, Minerva was seconds from tearing the headmasters beard off when Harry spoke once more.

"So i figured i needed another way to make it work, so i started thinking. Which was hard, since i never do it, i usually get Hermione to think for me! She is much better at it after all, but since i was alone i had to think for myself. And i came up with THE most brilliant ide! What if it isnt the memory, but the emotion!" Everything said by Harry at this point was just pouring out of his mouth, like a faucet on full tilt, he was talking so fast and excitedly.

"Hmm, that is a good idea Ha…" Remus was starting to say, but got cut of by Harry, who by this point was bouncing on his feet, kinda like our all time favorite house elf.

"I know right, so i started thinking about how to go about getting happy, right. And i remembered the cheering charm that Flitwick thought us, and how we all were almost dancing as we skipped out of of his classroom by the end of that lesson. So i figured, if it is the emotion not the memory that would work right. So i cast the cheering charm on myself, like eight times or something, and i cast the patronus charm, and it worked! My patronus is a stag Remus, and it was bloody HUGE!"

"Language Harry" Came from the Gryffindor table. Guess who?

"Sorry Hermione. Anyhow, it was huge, and it was glowing so bright i thought my eyes would melt!" Harry was beaming at this point, positively glowing with pride and happiness.

"That's amazing Harry! You need to show me!" Remus was so proud of his best friends son. He was just a third year, and could cast the patronus already! Not in the presence of a Dementor, but still, that was really impressive. The other teachers was sitting with their mouths open and just looking at Harry in disbelief. Well, all but for Dumbledore, who was twinkling like mad, and Snape who was sneering _and_ scowling. But that might just be his default expression.

"I will, just hang on, still more to the story. So, i was thinking that since i could do the charm on my own i should try it on a dementor right! So i ran outside, found the dementors, cast a few more cheering charms on myself. And then i was going to cast the patronus. Only, there was a slight problem, i was so happy i didn't think clearly by this point, so instead of casting the patronus i cast another cheering charm! Which was bad, because the Dementors was almost on top of me." Cue gasping and looks of horror on most of the school, and disappointment on Snape and the slytherins… He was still there, and obviously not just a soulless husk.

"But to my complete and utter shock the dementor i hit just went poof. Lots and lots of dust and ash flying everywhere, screams of horror from the other dementors, you get the idea. So i started casting cheering charms as fast as i could, and the dementors fell like flies. I stopped when there was no more dementors."

"He is obviously lying, it's impossible to kill a dementor. This is just a ploy to get more attention. The arrogant little dunderhead is in no way capable enough to kill a dementor, I almost doubt he can even cast the cheering charm properly." Snape cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"I'm not lying, and i wasn't finished." Harry said before anyone could berate Snape for being himself, and by that i mean an obnoxious asshole. "When the dust cloud vanished I saw a very peculiar sight indeed. They wasn't as dead as i thought. They had transformed! Where there previously had been about 30 dementors was now a flock of tiny beings of pure light! Almost like fairies, only they were glowing with a golden light, and when they came closer i started feeling loved. I can only describe them as anti-dementors. Kinda like a patronus really." In the shocked silence that followed this outburst Harry turned around and yelled towards the great hall double doors. "You can come in now guys."


End file.
